


So what are we?

by GolfLeg



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 13:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3694613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GolfLeg/pseuds/GolfLeg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was: "i lend my phone to your little sibling who has just been mugged so they could called you and you showed up and wow you are really good-looking" AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	So what are we?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things before you read it, in this AU Koujaku and Noiz are about the same age but Theo is way younger than Noiz and it takes place in Midorijima.  
> It´s kind of like a normal au i think, so what happens in the game/anime didn´t happen here.  
> Enjoy! :)

A little sobbing was becoming louder and louder as Koujaku walked down the street. He found out that the source was a little blond kid, no more than six or seven years old, whose vaguely long hair almost made him think that it was a girl at first glance.

He was alone and crying sitting against the brick wall hiding his face with his knees, but he didn’t seem injured, maybe he was lost? He had never seen him in the neighbourhood before.

"Are you okay?" he asked as he walked closer.

The kid didn’t even look up, so he tried again a little bit louder.

This time the blond looked at him with his green eyes wide open but didn’t answer.

Koujaku crouched next to him, “are you lost?” he asked softly this time and smiled at him, the last thing he wanted to do was to scare him, “I’m Koujaku”.

The little one visibly relaxed, letting out a puff of air and his sobbing coming to a full stop.

"I’m Theo" he said with a really thick foreign accent.

 _Oh so he’s definitely not from around here_ , Koujaku thought to himself.

"Nice to meet you, Theo" he said, struggling to say the name correctly.

After some hand signing and Theo repeating the same sentences over and over, Koujaku managed to understand that he had his backpack stolen and now he was lost.

The fact that someone had the nerve to steel to a little kid infuriated Koujaku, but he would deal with that later, now his priority was the blond in front of him.

He lend him his phone so he could call his parents to pick him up.

Fortunately Theo new the number by heart, and after some ringing someone picked up.

The only thing that Koujaku was certain at the moment was that that definitely wasn’t Japanese.

He was afraid that Theo might faint by how quickly he was pushing words out of his mouth without breathing. But he stopped abruptly and looked at Koujaku.

"Street?" he asked timidly.

Koujaku chuckled and told him the name of the street, which Theo repeated to the person on the other end of the call.

Soon after that he ended the call and gave Koujaku his phone back.

Theo thanked him and it looked like he was expecting Koujaku to leave, but he shook his head and explained as best as he could that he would wait with him, so he sat next to him against the brick wall.

The time passed and eventually a car pulled up in front of them, and instead of a worried parent as Koujaku had expected, a worried young man stepped out of the car. Not that young though, he probably was about the same age as Koujaku, a year or so younger.

He darted towards Theo, who stood up and greeted him in their tounge.

They started talking rapidly, motioning a few times towards Koujaku, who was still sitting on the floor with his eyes glued to Theo´s aparent relative.

He was stunned by the sight of the presumably older brother, since he looked like an older version of the little kid. He was blond too, although his hair was shorter, he had green eyes and a strong jaw. What caught Koujaku’s attention the most were the multiple piercings that he sported all over his face and hands, and be probably had more that were hidden. His voice was so deep that Koujaku felt intoxicated by it, he wished that he would keep talking forever even if he didn’t understand a single word of what he was saying.

He snapped out of his staring when Theo placed a hand over his shoulder and looked at him.

"My Noiz brother" Theo said with a big smile on his face, looking really proud of himself.

"It’s ‘my brother Noiz’ Theo" the other one corrected, and Theo repeated the sentence to Koujaku.

Koujaku was about to stand up when  ’Noiz’ extended his hand to help him up, which he accepted gratefully if not a little bit too enthusiastically.

"I’m Koujaku, nice to meet you".

"Noiz" he made a little bow, "thanks for aiding my brother".

Koujaku noticed that Noiz was fluent in Japanese, and that an accent was barely audible. And damn if he wasn’t hot up close.

"It wasn’t a problem at all, and i’m sorry that he got mugged, this area isn’t usually dangerous".

"I wouldn’t know, we are new in the neighbourhood".

So Koujaku’s suspicions were correct.

"Well, i live just a few blocks up the road, if you ever need anything just knock at my door".

Noiz remained silent, and Koujaku was afraid that he had made him uncomfortable for speaking like if they were close when they were strangers, he wasn´t even sure if they could be called acquaintances.

Noiz smirked at him and let his eyelids drop a bit, and if Koujaku thought that he was hot before, this was a whole new level in his opinion.

The blond turned to Theo and indicated something to him in that foreign language.

Theo nodded and looked up to Koujaku.

"Thank you!" he said, and motioned with his hands to Koujaku to get lower.

So when Koujaku crouched once again Theo kissed him on the cheek, said goodbye and went into the car.

"You will have to excuse him, that’s how he’s used to say goodbye, i know that’s not a thing in Japan though" Noiz explained as he stood up.

"No, it’s okay, i don’t mind".

"I want to thank you properly for looking after Theo, what you did was more than what i could have asked", Noiz had a serious expression on his face, like he wouldn’t accept a no for an answer, "let me treat you with dinner tonight, if you are free of course".

Koujaku accepted and only then did he realized that Noiz had practically asked him out.

"Then call me later so i know where i should pick you up".

"U-uh then give me your number" Koujaku stammered a bit and cursed himself.

Noiz smirked at him and made that face from before, “you already have it, it’s the one that Theo called”.

Koujaku cursed himself again and he hoped that he wasn’t blushing from embarrassment.

"You will have to excuse me too" Noiz said, and although confusion was all over Koujaku’s face he leaned forward and placed a kiss on his cheek, "old habits die hard".

He said his goodbyes, and after flashing another of his smirks to Koujaku he went into his car and drove up the road until they were out of sight.

Koujaku’s face was burning and he needed to take a few deep breaths before he started walking.

He smiled all the way to his house while looking at his new contact on his phone.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don´t know if it a custom in Germany to greet or say goodbye to a person with a kiss on the cheek (nor if it´s not a thing in Japan), but i felt it would be adorable, so i´m sorry if that´s inaccurate.


End file.
